19th Single Janken Senbatsu Tournament
The AKB48 19th Single Janken Taikai (AKB48 19thシングル選抜じゃんけん大会) was held on September 21, 2010 at Nippon Budoukan. The top 16 members are featured in the group 19th single Chance no Junban. Selected Members # Choi Hyojung (Team B) # Im Jinah (Team B) # Viian Wong (Team B) # Kim Hyoyeon (Team K) # Kim Yoohyeon (Team K) # Lee Hyeri (Team A) # Jung Jinsol (Team B) # Yoo Shiah (Team K) # Yoo Jeongyeon (Team B) # Son Jihyun (Team K) # Moon Byulyi (Team K) # Han Dong (Team B) # Jung Yerin (Team K) # Kim Chanmi (Team K) # Shin Hyejeong (Team B) # Kwon Mina (Team B) Round 1 * Kim Yongsun vs. Kim Hyoyeon > Kim Hyoyeon * Ahn Heeyeon vs. Im Yoona > Im Yoona * Miyauchi Haruka vs. Yoo Jeongyeon > Yoo Jeongyeon * Im Nayeon vs. Park Jihyo > Im Nayeon * Viian Wong vs. Choi Yuna > Viian Wong * Kim Mihyun vs. Kim Seolhyun > Kim Mihyun * Park Jeonghwa vs. Jeong Eunji > Jeong Eunji * Yoon Bomi vs. Son Jihyun > Son Jihyun * Jung Haerim vs. Kim Sojung > Jung Haerim * Moon Byulyi vs. Bang Minah > Moon Byulyi * Hyun Seunghee vs. Bae Juhyun > Hyun Seunghee * Choi Yujin vs. Choi Hyojung > Choi Hyojung * Hirai Momo vs. Jung Yerin > Jung Yerin * Kim Chungha vs. Kim Jiho > Kim Jiho * Lee Yoobin vs. Jung Soyeon > Lee Yoobin * Cho Miyeon vs. Im Jinah > Im Jinah * Euna Kim vs. Lee Kaeun > Euna Kim * Kim Minji vs. Jung Jinsol > Jung Jinsol * Park Chorong vs. Myoui Mina > Park Chorong * Jung Mimi vs. Kwon Mina > Kwon Mina Round 2 * Yoo Shiah vs. Oh Seunghee > Yoo Shiah * Kang Seulgi vs. Shin Hyejeong > Shin Hyejeong * Kim Chanmi vs. Wendy Son > Kim Chanmi * Kim Yoohyeon vs. Kim Bora > Kim Yoohyeon * Han Dong vs. Kim Sohee > Han Dong * Lee Hyeri vs. Jung Wheein > Lee Hyeri * Kim Hyoyeon vs. Im Yoona > Kim Hyoyeon * Yoo Jeongyeon vs. Im Nayeon > Yoo Jeongyeon * Viian Wong vs. Kim Mihyun > Viian Wong * Jeong Eunji vs. Son Jihyun > Son Jihyun * Jung Haerim vs. Moon Byulyi > Moon Byulyi * Hyun Seunghee vs. Choi Hyojung > Choi Hyojung * Jung Yerin vs. Kim Jiho > Jung Yerin * Lee Yoobin vs. Im Jinah > Im Jinah * Euna Kim vs. Jung Jinsol > Jung Jinsol * Park Chorong vs. Kwon Mina > Kwon Mina Round 3 * Yoo Shiah vs. Kwon Mina > Yoo Shiah * Shin Hyejeong vs. Jung Jinsol > Jung Jinsol * Kim Chanmi vs. Im Jinah > Im Jinah * Kim Yoohyeon vs. Jung Yerin > Kim Yoohyeon * Han Dong vs. Choi Hyojung > Choi Hyojung * Lee Hyeri vs. Moon Byulyi > Lee Hyeri * Kim Hyoyeon vs. Son Jihyun > Kim Hyoyeon * Yoo Jeongyeon vs. Viian Wong > Viian Wong Quarter-Finals * Yoo Shiah vs. Viian Wong > Viian Wong * Jung Jinsol vs. Kim Hyoyeon > Kim Hyoyeon * Im Jinah vs. Lee Hyeri > Im Jinah * Kim Yoohyeon vs. Choi Hyojung > Choi Hyojung Semi-Finals * Viian Wong vs. Choi Hyojung > Choi Hyojung * Kim Hyoyeon vs. Im Jinah > Im Jinah Final * Choi Hyojung vs. Im Jinah > Choi Hyojung Mini-Live Concert After the main event, a mini-live took place. AKB48 sung a total of 5 songs and AKB48's 18th Single Beginner's Music Video and song were premiered for first time. 01. Kodoku na Runner (SDN48) 02. overture 03. RIVER 04. Ponytail to Shushu :MC Kim Yongsun, Moon Byulyi, Park Chorong 05. Heavy Rotation Janken Senbatsu Election Guide Book ;Name :AKB48 Janken Senbatsu Koushiki GuideBook (AKB48 じゃんけん選抜公式ガイドブック) ;Release :2010.08.31 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: Koubunsha : NEOBK-809945 (Mook) / ¥1,000 ;Description *Interview with all the members about fortune *Detailed Reports of the Decisive Battles! *Previous Night's gravure *Predictions from the big-5 fortune tellers *Akimoto Yasushi speaks about the Janken Tournament This book has different specialists studying all the members in different areas related with fortune-telling, giving their own predictions and analysis about a possible outcome of the event. profiles of all the participating members as well as special interviews with various Celebrities related with AKB48 are also be part of the contents. The book also included an sticker sheet and a bonus poster (1 out of 2 types). External Links * Next - 24th Single Janken Senbatsu Tournament